A Happy Life
by alonelyheart
Summary: Can you imagine how it would be like if Voldemort had been defeated, instead of just disappearing. This story tells about how Harry will have parents, how muggles and wizards are friends, and of course HOW DRACO AND HARRY WOULD GET TOGETHER!


**A HAPPY LIFE**

A/N: omg omg OMG! I'm so excited about this story. I think it will be good, and I think that you may think that its good to… :D im so excited! OK, ON WITH MY AWSOME STORY! lmao (I think it will be awesome, and I hope you think it will be awesome too: )

OH WAIT! I just wanna say… THANKS FOR ALL THE AWSOME REVIEWS I GET! You guys are awesome, make me feel special lmao. If you liked my past stories – and judging by the reviews you do – I think you'll REALLY like this on. OK NOW ON WITH THE AWSOME STORY : )

* * *

Mr. and Mrs. Potter and their son, Harry, were off to a celebration party. Harry was just one-year-old, and his parents were part off the Order of the Phoenix. They were a happy family, but even more happy, because just a few hours ago, Lord Voldemort was defeated.

You see, Peter Pettigrew had actually died for his friends, and Voldemort never came to the Potter's cottage and killed them. However, he did manage to find young Harry at the Order. But Voldemort didn't kill the Potters; he didn't just disappear that night. All of the people in the Order were ready for him, because when they found out Peter had died, they became prepared for the Dark Lord's coming. And when he did, they surprised him with their attack, and he was defeated.

So here Harry Potter is, at the age of 17, not a famous boy and without a scar on his forehead. He was in his own room at his parent's cottage. It was the summer, and in a few hours he would be going to King's Cross, returning to Hogwarts. He was going to see his two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, who he met his first year on the train to Hogwarts. He would also see Draco Malfoy, possibly Crabbe and Goyle, or Blaise Zabini and Pany Parkinson too.

Back in their first year, Draco and Harry met in the Diagon Alley while their parents were buying what they needed for school. Draco and Harry weren't enemies, because ever since Voldemort had died, everyone had become friendly towards each other. Purebloods were friends with Muggle-Born witches and wizards, just like how Gryffindors and Slytherins were all friends as well.

"Harry!" Harry's mom, Lily, called from downstairs. "Breakfast!"

"Coming!" Harry got out of bed and went downstairs and saw his parents. His dad, James, looked up from his morning paper and smiled at his son.

"Morning, Harry" he grinned.

"Morning Dad" Harry smiled as his mom put some French toast on Harry's plate.

"We've got a lot of things to do today" She said as she started to eat her own breakfast. "We have to go down to Kings Cross. I can't believe I'm not going to see you for so long" She got out of her chair and hugged Harry with teary eyes

"Ah mom, ma- MUM!" Harry protested, trying to eat his breakfast.

"Lily dear" James said as Lily sat in her chair with a sad face. "The boy's seventeen, he'll be fine."

"I'm just going to miss you so much!" she said, looking over at Harry. "You're going to graduate after this year, and then you'll move out…"

"Oh mom, I'm gunna visit," Harry said reassuring her.

After more tears from Lily, and James trying to calm her down, Harry was able to pack up all of his Hogwart's things and leave for King's Cross. They went through the barrier and they were about 5 minutes early.

Harry looked around and before he could brace himself, he heard someone calling him.

"Harry! Oh look Ron, it's Harry!" came a girl's voice, and someone with incredibly bushy hair ran up to him and wrapped their arms around him.

"Hermione, you're choking me!" he gasped and Hermione pulled away.

"Hey Harry! How's it going?" Ron appeared at Hermione's side and gave Harry a friendly hug.

"Good, you?"

"Ah great summer! I'm Head Boy" Ron said, pointing to his badge. "Can't believe it…"

Harry looked at Hermione, and noticed she had a similar badge too. "So" he said with a cocked eyebrow and smirk. "You two are going to be spending a lot of time together I presume?"

Hermione blushed furiously and Ron laughed, but his ears were going pretty red.

"Anyways," Hermione said, still red faced, "Ron and I have to stay on the platform. To make sure First Years and others know what to do.

"Oh, well, I'll save you a compartment then?" Harry asked.

"Sorry mate" said Ron. "We got a Head's compartment. Have a meeting with Dumbledore."

"Oh," Harry said. "Alright, well, I'll see you around the train, at Hogwarts, you know."

Ron and Hermione smiled, and gave him another hug. Harry parents approached him and helped heave his things onto the train.

"Have a good one, Harry" James said with a final hug.

Harry turned to his mother, who hugged him, obviously not wanting to let go. "Harry, be sure to write to us. And don't forget to wear your cloak in the winter. And if you see someone lost help them out. And - "

"Mom" Harry said, cutting her off. "Mom I gotta get on the train or I'll never find a compartment."

James helped pull the slightly crying Lily off Harry as he went on the train.

"Bye Mum! Bye Dad!" Harry waved and he heard the train whistle blow. Harry started to make his way down the train, but only to find that all the compartments were full. Harry looked in everyone to see someone look up and tell them it's already full. Harry made his way to the very back of the train to find a compartment with only one person. They were sleeping against the window, their face was covered by their jacket. Harry could see blonde hair, and knew immediately that it was Draco.

Trying to be as quiet as possible, he slipped into the compartment, careful to not wake him up. He sat across from Malfoy, just as the train started to move. Draco shifted and his jacket fell from his face. He looked so peaceful as he slept.

The train took a turn and Draco suddenly woke.

"Potter!" He gasped, obviously surprised to see someone was in the compartment.

"Hey Malfoy" Harry grinned.

About fifteen minutes into the train ride, the train was surprisingly getting cold.

"I'm sorry Hogwarts Students" came a voice from the PA system in the train. "But we are having some technical difficulties with the magical air conditioning. We are trying to solve the problem as of now"

"What!" Draco yelled, shivering. "Ah, come ON! I'm freezing my nads off here!"

"Nads?" Harry laughed.

"Shut up Potter, you're just as cold" Draco said, teeth chattering.

"Too true," said Harry, as he moved to sit next to Draco. Draco moved to be close to Harry, using each other's body heat to stay warm, and Harry wrapped an arm around Draco. Both sat still for a moment, wondering how on earth they both just got into an embrace like that, but neither really cared. They were cuddling, and quiet warm.

Draco moved his head slightly and his warm breathe tickled Harry neck. Draco snuggled closer to Harry, and his lips brushed against Harry's neck. Both of them froze, but neither made an attempt to move away. Draco, also realizing this, moved up to meet Harry's lips. Harry tensed, and Draco started to regret it. What if Harry went around and told that Draco was a desperate fag or something?

But then Harry relaxed, and to Draco's surprise, he leaned in to touch his lips against Draco's. Draco moved so he was on top of Harry. Draco's smooth lips moved against Harry's with such gentleness that Harry had truthfully never expected from him. Harry's hands moved down Draco's back and up his shirt, causing Draco to moan into the kiss. Harry took that opportunity to thrust his tongue into his mouth, exploring it as though trying to memorize every inch of it. Their kiss started to become more demanding and Draco pressed his hips down onto Harry's, their already growing erections grinding through the fabric of their trousers. Harry moaned loudly at this, and Draco rubbed his chest against Harry's, causing much more friction.

And then, quiet unexpectedly, the compartment door opened. Draco and Harry turned to look at the door, blushing furiously, but still not trying to move away.

"Parkinson! Zabini!" Draco yelled at the two people in the doorway. "Get the fuck out of here!"

Pansy had a really creepy smile on her face; grinning from ear-to-ear, eyes wide open. "Oh Blaise get a load of that" she said dreamily to her boyfriend. "Oh my god, that's so hot!"

Blaise rolled his eyes at Pansy. "You're really weird, you know that?"

"Oh, come on! Can't you just imagine - " she protested.

"_No_ I can't!" Blaise said, pulling her from the compartment. He looked back at Harry and Draco, who were staring at the two people in complete shock.

"Took you two long enough" Blaise said with a wink before he closed the compartment door.

Draco and Harry went back to just sitting together, trying to warm up again. The train started to slow down, and they both knew that they were close to Hogwarts. As the train stopped, Harry started to move to open the compartment door, when Draco grabbed his hand. Harry turned around and looked at Draco with a questioning gaze. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and hugged him. Then he kissed Harry on the cheek and quickly left the compartment, leaving Harry to review in his mind what just happened. Harry touched his fingers to where Draco had kissed him on his cheek and smiled at the thought.

* * *

Harry laid awake that night in his four poster bed, for two reasons really. One, Ron was snoring so bloody loud, and two, Draco. Harry just couldn't get Draco out of his mind. He decided to go to the prefect's bathroom for a nice long shower, or maybe a bath. He grabbed his invisibility cloak and his map and snuck out of the room. He managed to get to the bathroom without being anywhere near Filch or his blasted cat, Mrs. Norris.

He entered the bathroom, and quickly stripped his clothing and went in the large swimming-pool sized bath tube. He set off all of the taps so there were a lot bubbles and soon he was relaxing in a nice warm bath. Relaxing, until the bathroom door opened and someone entered.

Oh but not just anyone, Draco Malfoy entered. He didn't seem to notice Harry, probably because of all the bubbles that seemed to be hiding him. Draco took of his clothing and turned around, but froze, noticing the bath was full of water and all the bubbles.

"Is someone in here?" he called.

"Yea" Harry said lamely.

Harry moved some of the larger bubbles and not only saw Draco, but a Draco with a rather large number… if you catch my drift. Harry couldn't ignore his immediate hard on, and he moved the bubbles to try and cover it. Draco blushed as he noticed Harry staring, and Harry blushed redder than Ron's hair when Draco caught him staring. Draco slipped in the giant bath not too far from Harry. Harry gave him a weak smile, which Draco returned. Draco couldn't help but examine Harry's muscular body. Not too bulky, but not scrawny either.

"About the train situation…" Harry started. Draco started to get worried… what if Potter regretted it? He most certainly didn't…

"I don't regret it at all," he said with a smug look on his face.

"You what?" Draco asked, eyes wide with shock, but also hope.

"Ha ha, I'm just kidding" Harry lied, but hiding it with a laugh.

Draco paused, trying not to look disappointed. "Oh" he drawled offhandedly. "What a shame."

This time Harry was shocked. "Are you serious?" he asked a little too hopefully.

Harry blushed furiously for being so eager and looked at the bubbles as they were the most fascinating things in the world.

_Holy shit_ Harry thought to himself. _God he's so hot. Should I let him make the first move?_

_Look at that body! _Draco mused. _Ah he looks so sexy with wet hair. I think he wants me… he better be making the first move though._

Then they looked at each other, then the water, then each other, then the water…

"Oh for Merlin's sake!"

"Yea! I can't take it!"

The two boys suddenly clashed together, Draco jumping into Harry's arms as Harry hauled him into his lap. Harry sat back on one of the stairs that led deeper into the giant bath as they kissed hungrily yet affectionately. When they broke apart for air, they realized that they were actually still naked, and both blushed. But then Harry had a fun little idea…

He picked up Draco, the density of the water helping him hold Draco, and reached for his wand. He made Draco stand upright as he did the bubble head charm, and with a grin he went under water.

"Harry, where the hell are you go – aaaah" Draco took a fistful of Harry's hair as Harry took him whole. Harry sucked hard, wanting so badly to taste all of Draco. But no, Draco didn't want to come so soon. He wanted to enjoy ever moment of this, and Harry could tell. Using his Parseltounge skills, he made Draco come with a rather loud scream of ecstasy.

Harry reappeared at the surface of the water, licking his lips clean. Harry removed the bubble-head charm and started to kiss Draco's entire torso. First is abdomen, then his chest, and then he went to Draco's nipple, tracing it with his tongue before biting it, then kissing it gently. He moved up to his collar bone, shoulder, neck and just bellow his earlobe where he bit, sucked and licked and kissed, causing Draco's eyes to flutter and his head to fall back.

"Oh, just look at them! They're at it again!" came a shrill voice, and Harry and Draco froze.

They turned quickly to see an excited Pansy, and evil smirking Blaise standing by the doorway. But not only them, they brought Ron and Hermione.

Harry and Draco groaned in annoyance, anger, and embarrassment as Pansy smiled menacingly and Blaise laughed. Ron was incredibly pale and he turned to Hermione, who was giggling uncontrollably.

"I could have lived my life NOT seeing that…" he said with horror-struck look on his face. "I mean, I knew they would get together but DAMN! Was that _really_ worth seeing!"

Blaise laughed again, pushing the aroused Hermione and Pansy out of the bathroom. "Have fun you two!" he teased, still laughing.

* * *

A/N: HAHA! YEEEEEEEES! Oh I that's good stuff right there. WOO! A quick ending, yes, but it's still good… right:

Well I hoped you enjoyed it as much as I did! If you like this story, check out my **profile** and **my other stories.** I think you'll like them! Don't forget to review, makes me happy D


End file.
